forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoru Itsuki
is one of the main characters in Forbidden Siren 2. A magazine reporter, he goes to investigate Yamijima island for an article after getting permission from his editors to do so. The boat ride to the island ends in disaster, as it crashes in the middle of the ocean. Waking up, he soon finds a companion, though he fails to realize that he is a pawn in a deadly game. 'Story' Before going to Yamijima In the game, Itsuki has the image of being incredibly interested in the occult and occasionally running wild, but in reality, he is a perfectly sane and completely normal young man interested in modern literary arts. Having got a part-time job at the editing department of Atlantis, his favorite magazine since he was a child, Itsuki pursues his hobby at work and gets the chance to work on books, which has been his dream more than anything else and works as hard as he can in the editing department. His passion is acknowledged by his boss, and he takes a job at Super Scientific Research Co. upon graduating from a specialist school (the company generally only hires employees who have graduated from university, so he is a special case). However, though he performs well at his job he has no real-world experience to prove himself as a journalist in things such as setting up his own plans and collecting info or articles. Feeling that neither he or the editor-in-chief will accept him if he simply sits behind a desk, and believing he should be doing more, when called to a meeting he makes unreasonable demands, such as asking to be allowed to go and conduct research in Egypt (for which they actually did not have the money), and running wild due to his youth (of course, his youthful drive endears him to his superiors). In Yamijima He manages to find a boat and asks if it will take him there. The captain is reluctant to do so but changes his mind when Shu Mikami, the famous romance novelist arrives with the same request. Soji Abe and Akiko Kiyota also arrive just as the boat is about to leave. On the way to the island, Mamoru notices a dark shadow through one of the windows. Suddenly the boat gets caught in a storm and when Mamoru goes outside, Ikuko Kifune, the boat worker, had been thrown overboard. He tries to save her but she is dragged under the sea and the boat is capsized. When Mamoru wakes up he finds himself on Yamijima Island, near a harbor. The others are nowhere to be seen so he decides to move onwards. Whilst investigating the area, he comes across a young woman lying in a small building. This is Yuri Kishida but before he can find anything out about her they are interrupted by a Shibito. They both manage to escape and Yuri tells Mamoru that her Mother is in trapped in the Island and she asks for his help in saving her. Further on down the path, the two come across Takeaki Misawa and Yorito Nagai, who point their flashlights towards her, in order to save her from the imminent danger, Mother sends a Tsunami that wipes the island and separates them. When Mamoru wakes from unconsciousness he finds that Yuri is still with him but Misawa and Nagai have both disappeared. Suddenly a hysteric woman in a pink kimono (Tomoe Ohta) appears from nowhere and grabs for Yuri calling her a 'Witch'. Again, they manage to escape and find themselves at the mines where Yuri is attacked by other Shibitos. After their escape from the mines, Yuri runs off after Mamoru questions her about her mother leaving him alone. Eventually they reach the amusement park, where Yuri tells Mamoru that the island is an incomplete reality and in order to make things turn as should be they must break the 7 seals and free Mother, they do so and and after breaking the seals and reaching the underworld he finds out that Yuri wasn't who he thought she was, he also encounters Mother. Itsuki is saved by Ikuko as he is about to be sucked in by Mother and realizes that he has been used by Yuri. He takes responsibility for this by destroying the 7 stone markers, although he realizes that it will do nothing to help the situation and feels an intense sense of blame, He and Ikuko take shelter into Ryuhei Mikami's house and then they decide to go for the Pylon in order to stop Mother, but they get separated soon after. Feeling hurt and used he goes into a killing spree within the Bright Win ferry, there he discovers that light is the Yamibito's weakness, he roams the ferry until he encounters Yorito Nagai, who convinces him to go to the tower and stop the Yamibito. They both made to the top of the tower until Tsuneo Ohta pushes Yorito down the tower, enraged, Mamoru follows and finally kills Tsuneo with the Mekkôju branch, then he rencounters with Ikuko and they both kill Tomoe the same way. The tower begins to break and they both enter the underworld, where they defeat Mother using the Annaki's remains, after a tsunami takes them both away, they wake up in Yamijima's lighthouse, once again back in the real world. Personality At first glance, he appears to be a modern, cool-headed young man, capable of taking decisive action when faced with adversity Mamoru is a person who looks at things from a logical perspective, thinking of how to explain supernatural things in a down-to-earth view. However, as he faces the creatures on the island, he accepts the situation he is in. Another, less noticeable part of Mamoru's personality is that he is literal-minded. In a talk with Ikuko at the docks before going to Yamijima, he takes a joke Ikuko makes about swimming to the island literally, even calculating the distance of the island and wind direction. After releasing Mother, Mamoru is filled with anger towards her, Yamirei and Yamibito, as well as guilt for being fooled by Yuri to begin with. When he enters the Bright Win, he wishes to eradicate every Yamirei he can find, calling them "Beasts from hell". Relationships Missions Trivia Gallery Itsuki_mamoru.jpg Mamoru-0.jpg Siren2-8.jpg Siren2-10.jpg Siren2-11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters